


A man of a venerable age could use a good shock now and again...

by Calicoskies



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicoskies/pseuds/Calicoskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson discuss the impending arrival of a very surprised Merlin. Rating may change as the drabbles progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A man of a venerable age could use a good shock now and again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychojello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojello/gifts).



> Thank you to my dear Autumn for encouraging me to write again.  
> You can view the companion gif set she created for this drabble at: http://lonelytwoleggedcreatures.tumblr.com/post/73438132464/merlin-opened-the-door-to-221b-and-alight-the

Merlin opened the door to 221B and alighted the stairs to make his appointment but as soon as Mrs. Hudson’s voice drifted through the corridor he slowed at the sound of his name. 

“Oh Sherlock, you really mustn’t surprise dear Merlin like this. He’s quite delicate” Mrs. Hudson chastised. 

“Oh I don’t know Mrs. Hudson. I think a man of his venerable age could use a good shock now and again” Sherlock smoothly replied. 

“Really Sherlock, you would think you would have learned this by now with John” Mrs. Hudson continued. 

Merlin’s intention was to enter the room as if he had not just been eavesdropping. Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of potion vials he had created to assist Sherlock with the Curious Case of the Invisible Spider Monkey

“You can come in now Merlin, make sure you breathe hard to give us the impression you haven’t been eaves dropping” called a voice that made Merlin drop the potion causing it to roll and crash spectacularly all over the stairs. 

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice cracked as he looked into the eyes of a face he not-so-patiently waited millennia to see.


	2. "Merlin you are a great big girl and you are making my leg fall asleep"

Sherlock shut the door behind himself and Mrs. Hudson to give the pair an illusion of privacy while Merlin embraced Arthur. Merlin had longed for this moment for quite literally centuries but now that he was experiencing Arthur all over again he almost couldn’t cope. He felt as if he had been in a hyper-reality and that time itself had stopped.  
Arthur’s shirt was beginning to get damp as Merlin murmured, “Arthur…I don't know what to say, I have always looked for you.”  
  
“Merlin you are a great big girl and you are making my leg fall asleep. Get up you clotpole!” Arthur whispered, his eyes glittered with words that would never fall from his lips but Merlin knew them just the same.  
They settled on the couch for a more formal conversation. Merlin had so much to talk to Arthur about, most importantly how he had come back.  
  
Mary and John had only just arrived to Baker Street and were ushered inside with short explanations and requests to remain quiet so Sherlock could listen.  
  
“Am I really supposed to believe what I'm hearing right now? Aww, bless.” Mary gleefully pressed her ear to the door along with Sherlock who was using a bug he had already installed in the room connected to his phone.


End file.
